


Uma Coroa de Ferro e Fogo

by SomeoneEight



Series: Se Os Monstros Pudessem Amar [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Vikings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneEight/pseuds/SomeoneEight
Summary: Quando uma batalha inesperada surge, a relação entre Ivar e Oleg fica ainda mais forte.Esse conto é uma continuação da fanfic "Se Os Monstros Pudessem Amar".
Relationships: Ivar/Oleg (Vikings)
Series: Se Os Monstros Pudessem Amar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689043
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente! 😉
> 
> Como não tem muitas fanfics de Oleg e Ivar, decidi escrever mais uma história sobre eles.  
> Espero que curtam a leitura.

**PARTE 01**

***********

E aconteceu que após deixarem Novgorod, o grande batalhão de eslavos comandados por Oleg seguiu para Estia (atual Estônia). Dali seria feita a retirada da frota, e a região era governada por Duque Gustavo II, o responsável pela construção da armada.

No entanto, todos foram supreendidos ao chegarem às terras bálticas e se depararem com Gustavo os esperando no alto da colina junto à seu exército em formação.

Oleg não compreendeu de início.  
Ver todos armados, prontos para guerrear fez seu sangue gelar por alguns segundos. O Príncipe de Kiev então se deteve com seus soldados.

\- O que está acontecendo? - questionou Ivar para Ganbaatar.

\- Eu não sei. Parece que armaram uma emboscada.

\- Ande, busque os sacos de folhagem que trouxemos da Rota de Seda. Encha as catapultas com eles. Agora.

\- O quê?

\- Sei exatamente qual será o rumo desse encontro. Se quiser viver, faça o que eu digo. - os olhos do Ragnarsson estavam terrivelmente azuis - Peça aos arqueiros para subirem no rochedo, vocês só devem atacar ao meu sinal, entendeu?

Ganbaatar pareceu relutante às ordens do desossado, mas afinal, acabou apartando-se da linha de frente e o obedecendo.

\- Construímos sua frota, Príncipe Oleg! - gritava o duque Gustavo em cima de seu cavalo - Mas não daremos passagem para que invadam à Escandinávia. A menos que entregue Igor à mim.

Na mesma hora, Ivar tocou no ombro do menino, o trazendo para mais perto de si. Igor embora não quisesse transparecer, parecia um pouco assustado.

\- O que está havendo, porque me querem?

O Sem-Ossos logo o assegurou:

\- Não se preocupe, ninguém vai machucá-lo. Está comigo.

E seu olhar fixou nos inimigos como puro gelo. Ninguém encostaria um dedo no jovem herdeiro, absolutamente ninguém.

\- Do que está falando, Gustavo? - os lábios de Oleg tremiam de irritação - Fizemos um acordo! Temos uma aliança antiga. Você me jurou lealdade.

\- Eu jurei lealdade ao Trono de Rus. - rebateu o outro - Você quebrou nossa aliança no dia em que assassinou seu irmão, o Príncipe Askold, por quem eu tinha grande apreço. Você o envenenou como um covarde, Oleg. E agora se aliou à pagãos.

Ivar e Hvitserk se entreolharam, contidos. O Duque de Estia prosseguia:

\- Não deve governar os Rus. Renuncie seu título Oleg, entregue o garoto à mim ou darei ordem para que queimem suas embarcações! 

\- Eu não entragarei meu sobrinho! - esbravejou o Profeta com as veias já saltando do pescoço - Viemos para levar a frota, não sairei daqui sem ela, nos dê passagem ou serão executados como traidores.

Mais à frente, o Capitão do exército de Gustavo anunciou com grande voz:

\- O Duque dá um último aviso, Príncipe! Se quiserem prosseguir com a marcha, entregue o herdeiro!

Ivar então tomou a palavra, e sua voz flanou por todo o campo como um punhal cortando o ar:

\- Venham buscá-lo, então. Mas venham com suas lanças e espadas! Lutem como fazem os homens!

Oleg o olhou de imediato:

\- O que está fazendo? Eles estão com nossos navios.

\- É, estão. - Ivar deu um sorriso confiante girando sua faca entre os dedos - Mas não irão à lugar nenhum.

As ideias do Filho de Ragnar sempre pareciam um tanto peculiares, mas a convicção nele fazia Oleg sentir-se minimamente seguro. Não havia alternativa a não ser confiar no aleijado.

Assim ele fez. 

Quando o exército de Gustave então desceu a colina como um gado em debandada, os Rus se mantiveram no mesmo lugar aguardando o sinal de Ivar. Hvitserk sussurrou para seu irmão:

\- O que estamos esperando?

O desossado não respondeu. Simplesmente olhou para Ganbaatar:

\- Liberem a catapulta!!!

E no instante em que os sacos foram lançados cruzando o céu, foi dada a ordem para que os arqueiros atirassem suas flechas em chamas. Logo a folhagem queimada fez subir uma intensa fumaça tóxica no campo, pois não eram folhas comuns, mas sim de mancenilheiras. Os inimigos ficaram cegos e tontos por alguns instantes, outros vomitaram assim que inalaram o odor e muitos tombaram no chão, caçando ar para aspirar. Seus cavalos não puderam prosseguir e também caíram. Era o momento certo para atacá-los.

\- Atirem! - esbravejou Ivar aos arqueiros.

Em meio a todo o fumo que anuviava a visão dos homens de Gustavo, tudo o que puderam sentir foram flechas acertando seus corpos de todas as direções e lhes tirando o fôlego para sempre. 

Ivar também atirava, ágil e certeiro como aprendera a ser. E quando os arqueiros inimigos surgiram nas montanhas apontando balistas, Ivar gritou para os guerreiros:

\- Muralha de escudos! Muralha de escudos!

Todos se protegeram sob os tetos de ferro, suportando a chuva de flechas que vieram sobre eles, e somente alguns não foram rápidos o suficiente para se esquivar. A outra metade do exército Estiano que não havia sido alcançada pela fumaça, não tardou em vie com toda força contra Oleg.

O Príncipe de Kiev logo gritou para seu exército:

\- Cubram seus rostos. Avancem agora! Avancem!

Ganbaatar repetiu o comando. E os Rus na mesma hora arrancaram as espadas de suas bainhas, e taparam os rostos com lenços negros indo de encontro aos inimigos enquanto berravam como seus descendentes nórdicos. Ivar segurou as rédeas do cavalo e sua carroça percorreu o campo como se as rodas estivessem em brasa.

Hvitserk gargalhava alto, junto ao irmão. Não era explicável o quanto sentira falta do calor de uma batalha, e da sensação do vento cheirando a sangue. Saltou da carroça e decepou a cabeça do primeiro Estiano que surgiu em seu caminho.

Os soldados Rus então colidiram com o batalhão inimigo e grande foi o som de aços se chocando e carnes sendo rasgadas. Ivar se dirigia para perto da cavalaria quando sentiu alguém atrás dele, era um soldado que subira na carruagem afim de puxar Igor. O menino, contudo, foi rápido em alcançar o machado do Ragnarsson e cravá-lo no crânio do homem.

A cena fez o aleijado lembrar-se imediatamente de si mesmo quando ainda criança assassinara um garoto numa brincadeira. Logo sorriu para Igor e o colocou ao seu lado dando-lhe um tapa divertido no ombro.

Oleg, já distante da maioria dos soldados, manuseava a espada com muita força, livrando-se de todos que tentavam golpeá-lo, ele não se deixava distrair um instante sequer. Queria chegar até Gustavo, mas o Duque estava muito longe combatendo na extremidade do campo. Ganbaatar por sua vez, já subia nas pedras com outro grupo de homens afim de surpreender os arqueiros inimigos. Quando os alcançou na beirada da rocha, apunhalou os estianos e seus corpos foram jogados do alto, formando poças de sangue na terra inteira.

\- Cavalariaaa! - berrava Ivar, fechando o punho em sinal para que arremessassem suas lanças sobre os que se aproximavam.

Os soldados de Estia que vinham aos montes, logo tiveram seus peitos transpassados e morreram como porcos fincados nas hastes de bronze.

Hvitserk se mantinha ocupado lutando feito um lobo no campo de batalha, a morte parecia dançar ao lado dele, e o rapaz monologava a todo instante "TYR ESTÁ COMIGO! ELE É MINHA FORÇA!" enquanto perfurava os homens com sua lâmina aguçada. Porém quando se viu encurralado na luta contra um guerreiro muito habilidoso, tombou para trás e seus pulsos quase vacilaram. Ele ofegou, sentido seu rosto se encher de terra. Ao ver seu irmão sendo imobilizado pelo soldado, Ivar temeu perdê-lo e rapidamente lançou três flechas nas costas do inimigo que, caiu sem vida. Hvitserk o olhou de longe e assentiu com a cabeça. Em seguida levantou-se e prosseguiu derrubando um sujeito com seu escudo.

A guerra estava consumida pelos gritos de morte. E dentre os guerreiros, um chamou a atenção de Ivar, era o Capitão de Gustavo, que parecia ser um dos mais valentes em combate, não sofria nenhum dano e guerreava com bastante vigor motivando suas tropas.

O desossado cerrou os dentes, irritado.

Logo deu ordem para que cinco de seus homens avançassem de uma só vez contra o Capitão. E assim foi feito. O oficial da hoste foi atacado por diversas espadas ao mesmo tempo e de sua boca transbordou tanto sangue que ele engasgou no próprio vômito antes de dar seu último suspiro.

O exército inimigo ficou sem comando e pareceram ainda mais desorientados.

Ganbaatar então tomou seu lugar de volta, a frente dos cavaleiros. E foi nesse instante que Ivar finalmente deu sinal para que tocassem o Lur.

Um deles apanhou o grande instrumento de bronze e ergueu-o e soprou-o. O som ecoou por todo o campo de batalha como uma canção terrível e ceifadora. Os Rus sabiam o que ela significava.

Passagem para a Infantaria. 

Oleg, Hvitserk e os demais logo recuaram tomando distância. Nesse momento Ivar olhou para Ganbaatar e por fim abaixou o braço.

A imensa hoste de soldados Rus, cujas armaduras negras povoavam o campo, avançaram de forma selvagem e esfuziante, cruzando a zona de guerra sobre seus cavalos. Os soldados estianos que ainda estavam no centro do campo foram rapidamente abatidos pelo exército de Oleg. Perto do fim, grande foi o pandemônio entre eles. Muitos tentaram correr, derrubaram seus próprios irmãos para abrir caminho e mataram uns aos outros entontecidos pela confusão. Duque Gustavo também tentou escapar, mas já era muito tarde. Abriu a boca num respirar mudo e seus ossos foram esmagados sob galopes, ele não conseguiu mais respirar ou se mover, a escuridão o tinha devorado e ele morreu pisoteado pela infantaria, assim como todos os seus homens.

Só então o Lur parou de tocar.

Quando a batalha cessou sobrando apenas cadáveres, armas e resquícios de gás, Ivar passou pelos despojos da batalha indo até o corpo quebrado do duque. Chegando ali, cravou nele sua espada e abriu seu peito, tirando o coração de dentro com as próprias mãos.

Em seguida virou-se para Oleg e ofereceu-lhe como se fosse um presente. Um lindo e perigoso sorriso fluía nos lábios do aleijado. O sorriso que Oleg tanto amava.

Pegando o coração, O Profeta então o ergueu no alto mostrando à seu exército, de forma triunfante:

\- A FROTA... É NOSSA!!!

Todos ao redor urraram levantando suas espadas. E logo mais, ele deu o órgão para um de seus guardas:

\- Diga para cozerem. Hoje vamos almoçar o coração de Gustavo, O Desossado.

******

Os Rus chegaram à Capital de Estia com seus escudos sobre a cabeça, e em cima deles traziam o corpo sem ossos de Gustavo II, para que toda a cidade testemunhasse.

Os estandartes que exibiam a cruz ortodoxa flanavam no ar enquanto os habitantes enchiam as praças para assistir a Marcha. Diz-se que o choro de Duquesa Olivia foi escutado por todo o castelo e ainda pela manhã, a viúva partiu para sua terra-natal com Ágata, sua única filha.

Mais tarde, enquanto alguns soldados seguiam para o litoral, Oleg e seus homens se lavaram, vestiram roupas de linho e reuniram-se para festejar a tomada de Estia. Ali cantaram músicas sobre a Batalha, escarneceram de Gustavo e chamaram a canção de "O Conflito dos Boneless".

Ganbaatar também comemorou quando foi nomeado o novo Duque da Província. Mas Oleg foi bastante claro em pedir-lhe:

\- Deixe alguém de sua confiança aqui. Quero você comandando as tropas na Invasão.

\- Claro, meu Príncipe. - consentiu o Capitão, agradecido.

Quando chegou a hora do almoço, o coração de Gustavo foi cozido e servido em pequenas porções, mas ninguém se importou em comê-lo. Até riram e disseram que estava muito frio.

E enquanto Oleg dançava com várias mulheres, girando e cantando, Ivar o observava de onde estava, silenciosamente. Mesmo após a vitória, ele não conseguia tirar as palavras do Príncipe de Kiev da cabeça. Aquelas ditas na noite em que dividiram a mesma cama. As palavras ainda soavam muito frescas em sua mente como um fantasma.

_"Acredito que tem se ocupado muito tramando me destronar"_

Hvitserk aproximou-se do irmão e sentou ao seu lado.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Ele sabe. - murmurou Ivar, sem tirar os olhos do Profeta. 

\- Quem? Do que está falando?

\- Oleg. Ele sabe sobre Dir. Sobre Igor. Ele sabe o que estou fazendo.

Hvitserk ficou alguns segundos calado, tentando assimilar alguma coisa. Não sabia ao certo o que responder, por isso apenas indagou:

\- E o que vai fazer?

\- Por enquanto nada. Mas preciso que ele confie em mim de novo.

\- Eu... eu não entendo. - falou o mais velho se esparramando na cadeira.

\- O que não entende, querido irmão?

\- Como estamos aqui. Com um povo inimigo. Cristãos. Nós os odiavamos, lembra? Você odiava eles acima de tudo e agora luta por eles.

Ivar então revirou os olhos e sorriu para ele:

\- Eles estão comendo o coração de um inimigo, festejando a tomada de uma cidade. Viajando para invadir terras que não são deles... me diga, acha mesmo que são tão diferentes de nós? De alguma forma, sinto que estamos em família.

\- Não. Não estamos. Oleg vai nos matar, ele pretende destruir nossos deuses. Você mesmo o ouviu.

\- Não se preocupe com isso.

O Ragnarsson então dirigiu ao desossado um olhar muito profundo:

\- Após tomarmos nosso lar de volta, mate ele, Ivar. Sabe que tem que fazer isso. Convoque o Principe Dir... 

\- Não vamos estragar o dia falando sobre isso, não é? - interrompeu cansado - Porque não se diverte um pouco, hum Hvitserk? Lutou muito hoje. Vá... dançar.

Hvitserk maneou a cabeça, soltando uma risada ligeiramente orgulhosa e por fim se levantou.

Ivar, no entanto, continuou ali, observando Oleg. O profeta dançava embriagado, deslizando a mão sobre a cintura da mulher e olhando sutilmente para ele.


	2. Parte 02

**PARTE 02**

**********

No instante em que Oleg encostou Ivar contra a parede e, sob a baixa luminosidade do corredor pôs as mãos em volta de seu rosto, o rapaz arquejou e os lábios se uniram de maneira ousada. Sem qualquer hesitação.

Mas desta vez foi Ivar quem puxou Oleg para mais junto de si. Ele não suportava ver o Príncipe de Kiev com alguém que não fosse com ele. E seu beijo não estava ávido pela paixão, mas sim pelo ciúmes, chegando a soar como uma ameaça.

Oleg se sentia eufórico com a vitória dos Rus sobre os estianos e quase não pôde acreditar no quanto amara ver Ivar liderando o exército em sua carroça envernizada. Aquele era um Ivar diferente do que chegara à Kiev, sujo e submisso como um pedinte. Não. Aquele à quem estava beijando era o famoso Flagelo Do Mundo e Oleg o idolotrava no profundo da sua mente, embora jamais fosse admitir isso.

Ambos estavam sozinhos na cela subterrânea para onde o corpo de Gustavo havia sido levado.

Pendurado no alto, o defunto queimava lentamente, mas seus olhos cemicerrados ainda pareciam observar os dois.

Convidado pelo fogo, Ivar logo tomou assento no chão frio, afim de assistir o Duque carbonizar.

\- Estranho. - comentou o Desossado, contemplativo - Ele ainda parece vivo para mim.

Oleg não respondeu, mas foi para perto de Ivar observando também. As chamas tremeluziam projetando a ideia de que os cílios do homem estavam se movendo lentamente. De fato, o Duque ainda parecia os observar. Naquela hora uma estranha excitação consumiu o corpo do Príncipe. Ele sabia o quanto Gustavo odiava ver um cristão e um pagão lutarem ao mesmo lado, imagina como seu espírito se contorceria ao vê-los se amarem?

Tomado pela malícia, Oleg então enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Ivar selando ali um beijo, e em seguida enfiou a mão por dentro da calça dele. O Sem-Ossos era grato aos deuses por alguém ainda conseguir despertar a sensibilidade no seu órgão, mas não pôde deixar de se ajeitar inquieto, ao sentir o toque morno do Príncipe envolver sua virilha.

Oleg não era como Margrethe, Freydis ou Katya. Ele não tinha o menor receio, simplesmente levava seus dedos para onde queria. Quem sabe fosse por isso que o Desossado não conseguia se entregar por completo às mulheres. Elas sempre hesitavam, o faziam sentir-se constrangido, o faziam achar-se feio e incapaz só com a maneira que vacilavam em tocar-lhe. Até mesmo sua amada Freydis não conseguia deixá-lo relaxado. Mas Oleg não, Oleg não pedia permissão para nada, simplesmente o enchia com carícias e não dava espaço para Ivar ter o mínimo de vergonha.

Ele pensou que talvez estivesse se apaixonando pelo Profeta. E isso era assustador. Sentiu quando a barba de Oleg roçou em sua bochecha junto com uma risada arrogante, que esquentou-lhe a tez.

\- Vire-se direito. - sussurrou o Príncipe ainda encarando o inimigo morto - Quero que ele veja.

Ivar obedeceu, estava igualmente atraído pela ideia de provocar o defunto. E seus olhos fecharam no momento em que Oleg cuspiu na mão e puxou seu órgão para fora, o acariciando por completo, de cima a baixo tão calmamente.

Ele fazia aquilo muito bem. Firme e sem a menor pressa. Ivar já conseguia sentir o calor do fogo os alcançando, enchendo suas peles com cheiro de fumo. Oleg apenas observava o belo rosto de Ivar se contrair com leveza, enquanto o prazer rastejava dentro dele.

Certamente ninguém nunca havia o masturbado antes, pensava o Principe. Percebia isso pelo suspiro contido que o Ragnarsson emitia, pela forma como estava aproveitando cada segundo como se precisasse gravar tudo na mente.

Oleg o achava tão lindo.

A boca entreaberta de Ivar, quente e suplicante, o fez pensar no quanto deveria ser delicioso tê-la ao redor de seu pênis, e em como ele devia ficar lindo rastejando como uma serpente em sua direção com malícia nos olhos. O simples pensamento foi o suficiente para acendê-lo.

Impulsionado pelo desejo, Oleg logo montou em cima do rapaz, porém não ousou colocar o peso de seu corpo sobre as coxas dele, não queria machucar suas pernas quebradriças. Somente pairou sobre Ivar, sustentado pelos joelhos.

De vez em quando olhava para o cadáver de Gustavo e ria do semblante apavorado no rosto do falecido duque. Era divertido como as faíscas lhe davam um aspecto tenebroso. O punho do Profeta acelerou os movimentos e Ivar ergueu-se, muito excitado.

\- Sim... - sussurrou com desejo.

E surpreendeu Oleg trazendo seu rosto para perto e o beijando por segundos que pareceram intermináveis.

Talvez fosse a canção que os homens ainda entoavam no salão e podia ser ouvida no subsolo, talvez fosse o crepitar do fogo ou a intensidade do prazer subindo pelas paredes do estômago, mas Oleg sentiu que Ivar estava quase chorando, então mordeu o lábio inferior do Ragnarsson com gentileza, o fazendo suspirar.

Aumentou o ritmo de repente e o rapaz interrompeu o beijo, abaixando a cabeça e se preparando para gozar. Oleg mantinha o rosto colado ao dele, não queria perder o suspiro de prazer que o Filho de Ragnar soltaria. Não queria perdê-lo.

O desossado se inclinou mais para frente, arfando. Então todo o fragor da chama acendeu a cela, e momentos antes de Ivar respirar pesadamente e ejacular, escutou Oleg dizer "Eu o amo" numa respiração entrecortada. Foi breve e nítido. E o corpo do rapaz se esvaziou liberando todo o ar dos pulmões como se fosse desmaiar.

Ofegante, Ivar olhou Oleg por um segundo. Não sabia se ele dissera aquilo pelo calor do momento ou se, de fato, ele quis dizer que o amava.

Uma parte do viking gostava de acreditar que o que havia entre os dois era mais do que apenas sexo, porém a outra parte o alertava para que não se envolvesse demais. Em um mundo onde povos se traíam aos milhares, irmãos se matavam e disputavam o poder, não havia espaço para sentimentos como aquele. Uma hora a divergência apareceria, e cada um lutaria por seu ideal.

Oleg sentou-se do lado de Ivar, o observando recuperar o fôlego com a cabeça jogada contra a parede.

Sob o brilho alaranjado, o corpo do Duque havia sido totalmente extinguindo pelo fogo. Mal era possível enxergar sua pele, eles haviam acabado com seu espírito.

E quando o Sem-Ossos virou para Oleg novamente, notou que havia algo diferente na expressão dele, algo familiar. Procurou advinhar o que era e então descobriu.

Era a mesma expressão que ele adquiria quando contemplava o sarcófago de sua esposa falecida. Uma dor profunda na face, como uma criança que se perde da mãe. Ivar sentiu quando a mão quente de Oleg o puxou para perto, oferecendo o peito para que ele descanssasse a cabeça. Então resmungou "Esses cantores não vão parar nunca?" encarando o teto.

Ivar riu-se. Naquele momento, ambos ficaram em silêncio, somente contemplando o cadáver de Gustave The Boneless à sua frente como se o estivessem vendo pela primeira vez:

\- Eu não achei que alguém apareceria querendo vingar meu irmão Askold. - observou o Príncipe Rus, em transe - Fui surpreendido hoje... Diga-me Ivar, acha que se você fosse assassinado, alguém iria querer vingá-lo? Alguém se levantaria em seu nome? Por você?

Ivar demorou um pouco a responder, e o fez em tom muito agridoce:

\- Não. Não como vingaram o grande Ragnar Lothbrok e a grande escudeira Lagertha, ou como vingariam meu irmão Bjorn Ironside. Não. Eles comemorariam a minha morte, dançariam sobre meu corpo e se amariam em frente ao meu cadáver. Eu nasci para ser odiado, Oleg. - aconchegou-se nos braços do amante amassando um pedaço de sua tunica entre os dedos como se fosse cobertor - Não tenho nada a não ser meu orgulho. É a única coisa que me resta.

\- E há alguém por quem você lutaria? - questionou - Alguém que você ame muito?

O olhar do rapaz logo se perdeu nas chamas.

Ele pretendia dizer Igor, mas temeu que pudesse enfurecer o russo. Pensou em contar que amava Hvitserk e que se o irmão tivesse sido queimado em Kattegat, Ivar invadiria aquela cidade com mil berserks e a transformaria em pó. Entretanto, algo naquela pergunta de Oleg aparentava ser traiçoeiro. Como se o profeta estivesse tentando arrancar um ponto fraco do aleijado. E ele nunca entregaria seus reais pensamentos:

\- Aslaug. - respondeu por fim com um meio sorriso - Minha amada mãe. Mas ela já está morta e vingada... Ainda assim, sinto falta dela. Agora entendo o que você disse, Oleg.

\- O que eu disse?

\- Sobre desejar voltar ao ventre de sua mãe... Às vezes eu simplesmente não queria ter nascido. Queria apenas ficar escondido na única mulher que um dia me amou.

Oleg sorriu de maneira fraca. E seus dedos apertaram o ombro de Ivar, um calor maior irradiava dele:

\- Não quero que me traia nunca, Ivar. - murmurou languidamente, os lábios quase beijando os cabelos escuros do viking - Se um dia você me deixar, eu juro que o colocarei num caixão ao lado de minha esposa. Juro pelos seus deuses e pelo meu... Jamais me traia.

Os olhos castanhos do Príncipe Rus preencheram todo o ambiente e Ivar podia senti-los pousados nele. O rapaz estremeceu. Pois sabia no profundo de sua alma que ele iria traí-lo.

Embora não quisesse.

Pois em pouco tempo, Oleg o dera coisas que Ivar jamais recebera na sua vida toda. Não foi apenas um lugar na corte ou um exército para vingar-se. Ele o dera a sensação de voar sobre o Reino de Kiev como se fosse um pássaro com grandes asas, o dera um filho sem precisar mentir. Oleg o fizera descobrir o prazer na cama e não o julgava um monstro, mas o compreendia e ria de suas histórias. 

A pior coisa que Ivar poderia fazer era traí-lo. Mas o Desossado sabia que esse dia chegaria e isso perturbou sua alma profundamente, o fazendo afastar-se de Oleg na mesma hora:

\- Melhor voltarmos. - disse cerrando as calças e agarrando a muleta para se levantar - Acredito que todos já devem estar sentindo a nossa ausência.

O profeta também colocou-se de pé.

E algo na forma como Ivar moveu-se rapidamente para fora da cela sem dizer uma única palavra o fez suspirar de inquietação.

Com a mandíbula queimada, Gustavo exibia os dentes podres. Agora ele parecia estar rindo de Oleg.


End file.
